


i wake up (feel just fine)

by laminy



Series: set my alarm, turn on my charm [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laminy/pseuds/laminy
Summary: Ben and Gwil have to get up early to catch their flight to Los Angeles. Ben is definitelynota morning person, but maybe having a bit of fun in the shower first thing will wake him up.





	i wake up (feel just fine)

Ben wakes up slowly, with a soft groan as he stretches out under the covers. He hears a pop in his hips, and then he quietly grunts, rolling onto his back.

“Morning,” Gwilym says from above him, where he’s half-sitting up against the headboard, book in hand, and phone on his lap.

“Mm, morning,” Ben replies, and he yawns before he finally opens his eyes, blinking a couple times. “What time is it?” he asks. Their flight is at 10:45, a choice that Ben started regretting right around the time they went to bed last night and he saw what time Gwil set the alarm for. The alarm isn’t what woke him up though, so Ben only imagine how early it is right now.

“Just after five,” Gwilym replies, and he reaches out to push Ben’s hair off his forehead. “You can probably sleep for a few minutes longer, if you want.”

Ben smiles and groans, rolling back onto his side, curling up against him. “That sounds nice,” he murmurs, voice muffled against Gwil’s arm and the sheets.

Gwilym smiles and sets his book on the nightstand, lifting the sheets up so he can snuggle in against Ben, ignoring his phone as it slides off his lap and bounces onto the floor. 

“Ugh,” Ben playfully groans as Gwilym wraps an arm around him, pulling him in. “Why are you up so early anyway?” he asks, nuzzling against Gwilym’s chest, giving him a quick kiss.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Gwil replies.

Ben smiles. “That excited to fly around the world with me?” he asks. “Just couldn’t wait?”

Gwilym smiles back, but rolls his eyes. “No, more like someone kept snoring and then when I tried to wake them up, almost elbowed me in the face.”

Ben gasps in mock shock, but once his mouth is open, he starts to yawn again loudly. “I don’t snore,” he says, shaking his head.

Gwilym snorts and rolls his eyes again. “Alright, sure.”

“Must be your other boyfriend,” Ben continues, letting his eyes drift closed, snuggling against him. 

“The nicer, better-looking one?” Gwilym asks.

“Hmm, that’s the one,” Ben murmurs, “he sounds brilliant.”

Gwilym shrugs, smiling. “He’s alright. Not _nearly_ as good in bed, but I suppose he’ll do. You know, I was hoping if you woke up early that maybe we’d have some time to have some fun, but if you’re going back to sleep…”

Ben just barely cracks an eye to look at him.

“Well,” Gwilym says, “I guess I’ll just have to go find him instead.”

“If he’s a morning person, that’s probably your best bet,” Ben replies. “I’m so tired I think I’m dying.”

Gwilym gives Ben a kiss, and waits a moment to see if he responds. He doesn’t, so he sighs and carefully slides out of the bed. He reaches down to pick up his phone, setting it on the nightstand so that when it goes off, Ben will hear it. He quietly walks into the bathroom, turning on the hot water. He knows he’ll be ready far too early; when he set the alarm, he’d already given them extra time to get ready before they have to leave for the airport. Mostly for Ben’s benefit, since he tends to drag his feet before 11am. He climbs into the shower and groans as the hot water starts beating down on him. He grabs his body wash; well, Ben’s body wash that he’s left there, and starts to lather it on his arms.

Gwil doesn’t hear the bathroom door open, or realize that Ben’s in there until he knocks on the glass. “Yeah?” Gwil asks over the water, rubbing at the fogged glass.

Ben yawns again, gives his whole body a shake to try to wake up, and then opens the door just enough to stick his head in. “You’re showering without me,” he says sadly.

Gwilym just watches Ben as he starts to rub the soap on his chest. “You said you were dying. Figured you needed the extra time.”

Ben nods. “Can I get in?” he asks, not waiting for Gwil to answer before he pushes the door open the rest of the way and climbs in alongside Gwil.

“We’re going to be ready early now,” Gwilym says, turning away from Ben to face the spray of water, rinsing off his body. “We might have time to get a real breakfast somewhere, if you want.”

Ben wraps his arms around Gwilym from behind, leaning against his back, hands coming to rest on his chest. “I thought you wanted to have fun.”

Gwilym smiles and reaches over to grab his shampoo, his other hand resting on top of Ben’s. “I was just teasing, love, I know you need your sleep.” He looks down when Ben’s arms slide away from him, then squeezes out a bit of shampoo into his palm. “I figured once we—” he glances back at Ben, and for a split second is confused about where he’s gone, until he looks down and realizes Ben’s dropped to his knees.

“So I should go back to bed then?” Ben asks, looking up at him, blinking away the water that’s hitting his face.

“Uh,” Gwilym says, turning around so that his whole body’s facing Ben, and he forgets about the shampoo in his hand as it starts to run off and drip onto the bottom of the tub. 

Ben smiles and straightens up on his knees, reaching out to Gwilym’s hips, holding onto him as he starts to press his mouth over Gwilym’s lower stomach. “I know you hate wasting water,” he says softly, looking up to meet his eyes, “but if you’re just going to get me dirty anyway, maybe we should just stay in here.”

Gwilym swallows hard at the thought of Ben getting _dirty_ , and he feels his dick twitch against his thigh.

Ben chuckles softly, moving his hand down to playfully tap his fingers along Gwilym’s length, watching it start to harden. “I know you’re not adventurous enough to actually fuck me on the plane,” he continues, “no matter how much I ask.”

Gwilym’s eyes flutter closed for a moment, and he groans. Ben has mentioned it before, mostly to get a rise out of him, because Gwilym is very adamant that the answer is no, as much as he almost likes the idea of the other people on the plane hearing them together. Ben mainly keeps bringing it up now as a way to annoy him and tease Joe.

Ben sucks the tip of his thumb into his mouth, then swipes it over the head of Gwilym’s cock. “So this is our only chance for today, isn’t it?” Ben bites down on his lip and then wraps his fingers around Gwil, starting to stroke him.

“Thought you,” Gwil gasps softly, “thought you weren’t a morning person,” he says, reaching out to run his fingers through Ben’s hair.

Ben smiles up at him and shrugs. “Guess I’m trying all sorts of new things with you,” he replies, and then he opens his mouth over Gwil, taking him in.

Gwilym gasps again and his hips thrust forward automatically, but he knows to keep his movements under control. Ben is still getting used to being on the giving end of blow jobs, and though he’s convinced he can take it (because just try to tell Ben to slow down and take something easy), Gwil knows better. He knows to ease him into it, to make Ben move at a slower pace. He still can’t take most of Gwil into his mouth, but _fuck_ if it’s still not one of the prettiest things Gwil’s ever seen. 

Ben moans around him, his mouth already stretched wide, and he’s still stroking Gwil as he sucks on just the head, tongue lapping at him. Gwilym gasps and moans, fingers tightening just a bit in Ben’s hair. Ben starts to bob his head a bit, spurred on by Gwil’s touch. He worries almost constantly that what he can do isn’t enough for him, wishes he could take all of him and do more, but _christ_ with the size of Gwilym, he knows it’s going to be a _long_ time working up to that, if it ever happens at all.

“God, Ben,” Gwilym says from above him. There’s a million things running through his head, all things he wants to tell Ben, to say how fucking beautiful he is on his knees for him, how good his cock feels in his mouth, but he can’t get any of that out right now. It’s almost too early for it.

Ben pulls off and licks his lips, trying to catch his breath and give his jaw a break for the moment. He keeps stroking him as he traces his tongue along the underside of Gwilym’s cock before wrapping his lips back around the tip.

“Ben, Ben,” Gwilym starts to chant softly, until Ben’s green eyes are focused back up on his. “What do you want?” he asks quietly.

Ben pulls off again, keeping his hand working, and he looks away as he uncomfortably coughs. He feels the hot flush of embarrassment on his cheeks, hoping that Gwil doesn’t notice that this doesn’t come as easy for Ben as it does for him. Truthfully, he doesn’t want to get fucked nearly as much as he just wants to come; having Gwilym fuck him into the mattress a couple hours before a 12 hour flight sounds like it’ll end up being hell on his ass, and like something he’d _much_ rather put off until they’re comfortably settled into their hotel room.

Ben finally looks back up at Gwil. “Is this enough?” he asks, his voice already sounding a bit rough.

Gwilym smiles and strokes his thumb over Ben’s cheek, nodding eagerly. “Course it is,” he murmurs. “Is it okay for you?”

Ben smiles back at him. “Said I wanted to get dirty, didn’t I?” he bites his bottom lip, and reaches up to wipe some water away from his eyes.

Gwilym moans softly, and he reaches down, putting his hand over Ben’s, gently guiding his cock back to his mouth, but instead of letting Ben take him in again, he just carefully drags the head of his cock over Ben’s lips, watching them shine with precum. “You want to suck my cock?” he asks, and Ben nods eagerly. “You want me to come on you?”

Ben nods again and Gwilym watches Ben reach down to squeeze his own cock, hard and red, head shiny with leaking precum against his thigh. “Tell me more,” Ben breathes, and then he’s happy to take Gwilym back in his mouth, humming softly as he does. He still doesn’t know how Gwil made him into this; sure, there’d been some dirty talk with the girls he’s been with, but nothing like this. Nothing that made him sometimes feel like he could come _just_ from someone’s voice. He figures it must be a Gwilym-specific phenomenon, that voice coming out of such an innocent-looking person. It makes him feel _insane_.

Gwilym laughs softly, and then flicks his hair back off his forehead, watching Ben. “You have the most amazing mouth,” he says, rubbing his thumb over where Ben’s bottom lip is stretched around his cock. “Yeah, suck it, just like that. You’re so good at sucking my cock.”

Ben’s eyes flutter closed and he moans loudly. He lets go of Gwilym’s cock, letting Gwil’s hand replace his, and balances himself against Gwil’s hip as he reaches down to start stroking himself.

“Good boy,” Gwilym gasps, stroking himself gently as Ben keeps working his mouth over him, “you gonna come from this?”

Ben whines and nods eagerly, fingertips digging into Gwil’s hip.

“You’ve gotten so good at this,” Gwilym continues, pushing his fingers through Ben’s hair. He’s _so_ tempted to grip his fingers into it and start to push Ben further down onto him, but he can’t, he won’t. “God, your pretty cock-sucking lips.” He swallows hard, watching for a reaction from Ben, hoping that it wasn’t too much. He’s still not sure what’s too much for Ben, and Gwil’s the type to say almost anything. He knows they need to work on it, but it’s still been less than a month. They’re learning as they go. 

Instead of looking offended or upset, Ben pulls off Gwilym, gasping loudly as he keeps stroking himself. He takes a second to catch his breath, and then is on Gwilym again, sucking and swirling his tongue around the tip of Gwil’s cock. Ben feels hot all over, listening to Gwil complimenting him, loving the weight of him in his mouth, the taste.

“Always loved your pretty lips,” Gwilym continues softly, watching his cock disappearing into Ben’s mouth. “Do you know how you sound? God your voice when you’re finished— the first time you sucked my cock—” he says it like it’s something Ben has always done for him, like it started forever ago, instead of just about a week-and-a-half, “god, Ben, it makes me hard all over again.”

Ben whimpers, and he has to let go of himself. He finds with Gwil, the further into sex he gets, the less he can focus on two things at once. He’s going to make Gwil come first, he _needs_ to, and then he’ll take care of himself.

Gwil finds himself wishing they’d done this in bed, or at least somewhere where Gwil could grab onto something, but all he has are slippery walls, and if that’s what he reaches out for, he’s probably going to go down and take Ben out with him. If they show up in LA with any sort of injury, Joe will _immediately_ know how it happened. “I’m gonna come soon, Ben,” Gwilym says, a bit breathless.

Ben pulls off, looking up at him. He starts stroking Gwilym again, since he’s stopped touching himself. He licks his lips, meeting Gwilym’s eyes. “I want you to,” he says, voice positively wrecked, and he ducks down to lick the base of Gwil’s cock, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses around the shaft before pulling back again. “I can’t wait until you can fuck me,” he says, feeling his own dick twitch against his thigh, “I want you to fuck me so bad, as soon we get there.” He tilts his head back as he reaches behind him, spreading his legs just a bit so that his fingertips can press against him.

The sight of Ben in front of him, about to finger himself, Gwil can’t last any longer and he comes, a couple ropes of come hitting Ben on the chest, washed away almost immediately by the cooling water still beating down on them. Ben gasps and leans forward, mouth open, tongue swirling around the head of Gwilym’s cock to lap up what he can before the shower washes it away.

“Jesus _Christ_ ,” Gwilym whines, thrusting his hips gently a couple times before Ben lets him slip from his mouth. Ben presses his forehead to Gwil’s hip, and Gwil runs his hands over Ben’s head, pushing his fingers through his hair, keeping him close and balanced as Ben furiously jerks himself off.

Ben gasps a couple times, and he clenches his jaw, instinctively biting at Gwil’s thigh, teeth dragging along his skin before he tilts his head back, meeting Gwilym’s eyes as he comes with a loud groan.

Gwilym, careful of his knees on the hard bathtub but also not entirely giving a fuck, drops down in front of Ben, wrapping one hand around him to stroke him through the rest of his orgasm, and pulls him in close with the other hand, kissing him desperately. He can taste himself in Ben's mouth, and he whimpers at the thought of it.

Ben groans into Gwilym’s mouth, pulling him in as close as he can, wrapping his arms around Gwilym’s shoulders, holding him, their opens mouths sliding wetly against each other until Ben pulls back just to gasp for Gwilym to let go of him.

“I fucking love you,” Gwilym murmurs, kissing Ben again.

Ben whimpers against his mouth, and they stay there like that for god knows how long, until the sound of Freddie Mercury’s voice can be heard over the sound of the now-cold water.

“You didn’t turn off the alarm?” Gwilym asks breathlessly, eyes darting to the door, an amused smile on his face.

Ben takes a deep breath and shakes his head, smiling back. “I’m really not a morning person,” he says, laughing. “I forgot.” He reaches out to brace himself against the wall, slowly and carefully trying to stand up without falling on his ass, his legs a bit shaky.

Gwilym reaches behind him to finally turn off the water, before bracing himself agains the rim of the tub, following Ben up. “I’ll get it,” he says, carefully stepping out of the shower. He grabs a towel to quickly wrap around his waist. He walks back into his bedroom, turning off the alarm. When Ben doesn’t follow behind him, Gwil ducks his head back into the bathroom, seeing Ben sitting on the mat in front of the tub, a towel on his lap. Gwilym laughs softly. “You alright, love?”

Ben yawns loudly and nods, looking at Gwil with a bright look on his face. “Brilliant,” he replies. “I’m gonna need a fucking nap on that plane, though,” he says, rubbing at his face.

Gwilym laughs loudly at that. “You want breakfast?” he asks, and Ben nods slowly. “Let’s give the water a chance to heat back up before we jump back in there. I’ll whip something up.”

“I love you,” Ben replies, leaning back against the tub, eyes feeling heavy.

“Ben, if we miss this plane because you were horny, we’re never gonna live it down,” Gwilym calls behind him, heading into he kitchen. “Don’t fall asleep in there!”

“Mm, I won’t,” Ben murmurs, but he’s _so_ very tempted to just crawl back into bed. Really, what’s the worst that could happen. The Oscars are still three days away. “Maybe we can change our flight?” he asks hopefully, hearing Gwil opening cupboards in the kitchen. 

Gwil rolls his eyes, glancing at the clock on the stove. He feels a bit angry at himself for choosing a flight so early when he sees the time. He already knows Ben is going to be a goddamn handful on their flight. Gwil smiles. He can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started this a couple days ago because I was like, "aww I love the idea of them traveling together and trying to get themselves together to catch an early flight" AND THEN GWIL POSTED HIS INSTA-STORY and I was like oh my god they actually flew to LA together. I was genuinely in bed, ready to sleep, checked Instagram, and then rolled out of bed and grabbed my computer, hence why there is nothing to this/why it is 100 percent smut but hey here we are.
> 
> I'd say it will also _probably_ be the last part of this series (for awhile, anyway) because I'm starting a multi-chapter Ben/Gwil AU that should be my focus, but I also know that this is Oscar weekend (!!!!) and the boys are going to be posting some shit!!! So we'll see. No promises either way, but I am VERY excited to see what they get up to.


End file.
